Democratic Socialist Union
The Democratic Socialist Union (DSU) is a party in the Free Republic of Mordusia. The party description is: "The Democratic Socialist Union is a party dedicated to social justice, equality, and the dignity of all persons within the country through responsible governance." PARTY HISTORY Founded in 3312 by Yitzhak Kohl in Port Saint-John, Hosamia National Headquarters: Port Saint-John, Hosamia Regional Headquarters: Sammodra - Port Alexander Adubura - Hashleigh-on-Sea Talasor - Jean-de-Dieu Hosamia - Port Saint-John Sayoon - Port Clemens Senior Party Officials as of 3312: Yitzhak Kohl - (b. 3257 - present) from Port Saint-John, Hosamia, PhD Political Science (Sarjkowski University of Law and Political Science), Dept. Chair & Pol. Sci. Free University of Port Saint-John, Party Chair Jen Weinstein - (b. 3274 - present) from Euphanea, Hosamia, Masters Political Science (Sarjkowski University of Law and Political Science), Head of Mordusian Human Rights Watch, Regional Chair - Hosamia Robert Goldermen - (b. 3254 - present) from Port Clemens, Sayoon, JD (National University of Mordusia - Talan), Partner at Weinholtz, Weinholtz, & Goldermen, Party Vice-Chair & Regional Chair - Sayoon John Schweiz - (b. 3262 - present) from Jean-de-Dieu, Talasor, PhD Economics (National University of Mordusia - Jean-de-Dieu), Masters Business Admin (National University of Mordusia - Talan), CEO & Founder Mordusian National Trust, Regional Chair - Talasor & Party Secretary Shlomo bin Mendel - (b. 3263 - present) from Cormorant, Adubura, Lt. Col. Mordusian IV Infantry Corps, Regional Chair - Adubura Benjamin Nieddlemeier - (b. 3252 - present) from Mordus, Sammodra, PhD Physics (Mordusian Institute of Engineering and Applied Physics), PhD Mathematics (Juan Kowoski College of Engineering), Masters Computer Science (Mordusian Institute of Technology and Computer Sciences), Editor "Mordusian Tech" magazine, Dept. Chair & Professor Mathematics National University of Mordusia - Bayonne, Regional Chair - Sammodra Joshua Rebbin - (b. 3276 - present) from Zoutbaai, Hosamia, JD (Sarjkowski University of Law and Political Science), Junior Partner Weinholtz, Weinholtz, & Goldermen, Spokesperson for Mordusian Human Rights Watch, Founder of Mordusians for Freedom of Expression (MFE), Head of Mordusians Equality Watch, Party Spokesperson & Regional Vice-Chair - Hosamia Mordechai Leibowitz - (b. 3261 - present) from Hashleigh-on-Sea, Adubura, Bachelors Chemistry (University of Hashleigh-on-Sea), President & Founder MordCorp Industrial, Regional Vice Chair - Adubura & Party Treasurer Suzanne Steinholtz - (b. 3252 - present) from Perigon Mountain, Talasor, MD Gynecology (National University of Medicine), Founder & Chair of Health Watch Mordusia (HWM), Regional Vice-Chair - Talasor Tim Rabbowitz - (b. 3274 - present) from South Lake City, Talasor, PhD Education (National University of Mordusia - Jean-de-Dieu), Masters Political Science (Sarjkowski University of Law and Political Science), Regional Secretary - Talasor Benjamin Menders - (b. 3244 - present) from Port Saint-John, Hosamia, PhD Health & Nutrition (National University of Medicine), Vice-Chair of Health Watch Mordusia (HWM), Regional Secretary - Hosamia Reuben Livka - (b. 3273 - present) from Ciudad Incorporada de Los Halos, Hosamia, Masters Environmental Science (Free University of Port Saint-John), Board Member of EcoFriendly International, Regional Treasurer - Hosamia Leah Osvald - (b. 3274 - present) from Talan, Sayoon, Masters Business (Hosian University of Talan), Masters Economics (Institute of Economic Research), Vice President Mord Corp Industrial, Regional Vice-Chair - Sayoon Junior Party Officials as of 3312: Isaac Riemann - (b. 3285 - present) from Leeuwenhaven, Sayoon, Masters Mathematics (Hosian University of Talan), Regional Treasurer - Sayoon Joshua Yitzael - (b. 3281 - present) from Euphanea, Hosamia, Masters Political Science (Sarjkowski University of Law and Political Science), Spokesperson Mordusians Equality Watch Ron Whitesall - (b. 3258 - present) from Port Saint-John, Hosamia, Spokesperson ChangeNOW!, Owner of Free Mordusia Radio Salahudin ibn Fasir - (b. 3281 - present) from Gift of Zechariah, Adubura, Masters Political Science (Sarjkowski University of Law and Political Science), Radio Pundit Free Mordusia Radio James Montes - (b. 3263 - present) from Ciudad Incorporada de Los Halos, Hosamia, Masters Political Science (Sarjkowski University of Law and Political Science), Founder & CEO Hosamia Grocery Co-Op Inc. Levi Ibramowitz - (b. 3268 - present) from Port Alexander, Sammodra, JD (National University of Mordusia - Bayonne) Co-Founder & Partner Ibramowitz & Ibramowitz, Regional Secretary - Sammodra Sarah Ibramowitz - (b. 3270 - present) from Anna's Ogen, Sayoon, JD (National University of Mordusia - Bayonne) Co-Founder & Partner Ibramowitz & Ibramowitz, Regional Vice-Chair - Sammodra Jonathan Sebastien - (b. 3290 - present) from Zoutbaai, Hosamia, Bachelors Political Science & International Relations (Sarjkowski University of Law and Political Science) Notable Members: Harry Rudford - (b. 3184 - present) from Port Saint-John, Hosamia, Actor Joshua Mendez - (b. 3180 - present) from Ciudad Incorporada de Los Halos, Hosamia, Artist & Political Activist Herbert Mercel - (b. 3253 - present) from Jean-de-Dieu, Talasor, PhD Philosophy (National University of Arts and Sciences), Dept. Chair & Professor Philosophy Free University of Port Saint-John Category:Political parties in Mordusia